Oel ngati kamei  I Love You
by TheHiddenNinja
Summary: Their last Glee club ever. Super short, possible one-shot but I may continue. Quinn had to find some way of telling Sam how she truely felt before they left Glee club forever.


The bell rang. It was the usual high-pitched ring that usually rang through the choir room, but today it meant something. It signalled the end of their final Glee club together. All the tears had been shed, most of them by Tina, whilst Rachel stood in the middle of the room announcing that everybody would be invited to see her début on Broadway. They had spent three years together, give or take a few people leaving and returning. Nonetheless, it had been an emotional roller-coaster for them all.

As they began to leave the room, Quinn stood back watching the couples leave, all hand in hand. Finn left with Rachel as she continued to ramble on about something while he only half listened. They were followed by Tina and Mike; the longest running couple of Glee club, clearly still in love with each other. Brittany with Santana and Kurt with Blaine. The rest of the members trickled out of the door one by one, sniffing and wiping their eyes, as the blonde girl continued to watch on. Everybody had left everyone but Sam. Sam Evans. The boy was sitting in one of the many red plastic chairs that occupied the choir room, seemingly doing the same thing as Quinn, watching.

"I don't see what they're all so sad about, it's not like we'll never see each other again. We still have graduation… and Lima's not a big place." She finally glanced behind her at the boy with a sad smile, clutching her folder close to her body.

"I guess… It's not about that, though. It's about Glee club. We've shared so many memories just in this one room; Glee club has changed all of our lives in some way." Sam said in a melancholy tone as he glanced around the room, looking from the piano proudly displayed in the centre of the room to the whiteboard simply showing the word "Goodbye" in Mr. Shue's familiar bold handwriting. Not that many people knew it, but Sam could be a sentimental fool when it came down to it. Glee club was the place he met Quinn, the love of his life, and that's where he lost her. Glee club helped him when he had nothing else and Glee club had welcomed him back with open arms. He felt like he owed so much to them all.

"Oh…" Quinn muttered almost silently as her mind travelled back to everything that had happened to her throughout Glee club; pregnancy, breakdowns, popularity, boyfriends and breakups. "I guess you're right… Well, I'll let you be alone. Goodbye, Sam." Quinn offered a quick smile before swiftly making her way out of the room for the last time, knowing that it would also probably be the last time she'd talk to Sam properly.

As Quinn left through the door and into the hallway, a crumpled piece of paper fell from her folder and landed on the choir room floor. Sam leapt off his chair and strode to the paper and picked it off the floor, "Quinn, Quinn you dropped this!" he called after her, but either she couldn't hear him or she had ignored his call. Sam's eyes dropped down to the sheet in his hand, reading across the words,

"_Hey, Sam_

_There are a lot of this I've been meaning to talk to you about. I guess I don't really have the courage to tell you in person, that's why I'm writing it to you._

_You're a good person, Sam, I hope you know that. You're one of the few people around here that I feel like I can trust. You never judged me, even when I did have my crazy moments, you'd always try to help me. What I want to say is, I still care about you. I never stopped caring. I'm so sorry for hurting you, I never meant for it._

_I still have the promise ring you gave me. I keep it in a box with the gift certificates for Breadstix and a Na'vi translation dictionary. I can't leave our senior year without you knowing about I really feel_

_Oel ngati kameie._

_-Quinn"_

Sam's eyes stayed on the paper for a few moments longer, a whole whirl of emotions running through his veins. Of course, he knew he still cared about Quinn. He loved her at one point… Screw it, he still loved her. He had never stopped loving her. When they were together, although Quinn wasn't always impressed by his impressions or Na'vi, Sam felt like he could always be himself. She had always been his best friend, whether they were together or not, she was the only person he could talk to without feeling stupid. His green eyes lingered on the bold red writing at the bottom of the page, just before her signature; it was Na'vi. "I love you…" he whispered before snapping his head up to check around him, checking this wasn't a dream. He had to find out how Quinn felt, he had to know _everything_. Sam darted out of the door, looking down each way of the hallways to see if he could find blonde girl amidst the crowd of students. With no luck, Sam shot through the mingling bodies in the hope of finding Quinn.


End file.
